Tape data migration is the process of transferring the data on a source tape volume to a target tape volume. The source or destination tape volumes may be virtual or physical tape volumes. For example, data may be migrated from physical tape to virtual tape to transition to a new backup solution. As another example, data may be migrated from virtual tape to physical tape for archival purposes. As a further example, data may be migrated between different physical tapes to take advantage of improved tape technology.